In the video cassette rental and sales industry, containers for the cassettes, sometimes termed video storage boxes, are stored on shelves available for perusal by customers. The containers each carry a graphics sleeve, visible to the customer, advertising the content of the cassette. The container may or may not also contain the cassette itself; some video rental stores display only the container and graphics sleeve, and store the cassette elsewhere.
Two types of video cassette containers are common in the industry. The first type is a so-called standard VHS cassette storage box having a plastic pouch to hold graphics sleeve. Disadvantageously, the standard storage box requires one side of the graphics sleeve to be cut so that it can be held in the pouch. The second type is a bottom-load video cassette container having one open end to receive or discharge the cassette. Graphics sleeves conventionally are produced to fit within a bottom-load container without modification.
Some types of bottom-load containers (so-called "squeeze-type" containers) retain the cassette inside by a friction fit; the cassette is released by squeezing the sidewalls of the container. Other types use a key to release the cassette or implement an end cover or latch, and still others have no means to retain the cassette at all. The graphics sleeve is loaded into the container, secured in place by tape or retained by small nub-like protrusions.
Video cassette containers of the prior art have several deficiencies. Some containers do not retain cassettes adequately. When the container is returned to the video rental store through a "drop box", the cassette has a tendency to become dislodged from the container. Those containers that retain the cassette by friction fit, a cover or a key are difficult to release manually, particularly by the elderly or arthritic.
Other conventional containers do not retain the graphics sleeve adequately. If the graphics sleeve is not retained in the enclosure by tape or other means, the sleeve will tend to slip from the enclosure as the cassette is removed. On the other hand, when the sleeve is retained by tape or protrusions in the enclosure, the sleeve itself tends to become damaged. The graphics sleeve is particularly difficult to remove from a squeeze-type container without damaging the sleeve. This is a serious problem, as the graphics sleeve must be in good condition when the rental cassette ultimately is sold.
The cassette container furthermore should be constructed so as to enable the graphics sleeve to be clearly visible to customers. That is, the material forming the container must display excellent light transmissivity. To be marketable, the container must be easily mass produced and low in cost.